Question: The first and thirteenth terms of an arithmetic sequence are 5 and 29, respectively. What is the fiftieth term?
Solution: Let $d$ be the common difference in this arithmetic sequence.  Then the $13^{\text{th}}$ term is $5 + 12d = 29$.  Solving for $d$, we find $d = 2$.  Then the $50^{\text{th}}$ term is $5 + 49 \cdot 2 = \boxed{103}$.